Happy and the Island
by IsaacTales2
Summary: When Happy is stranded on an uncharted island, his only chance of survival is with the help of the children of the island and a scientist.


_(A/N: To any who may be concerned in where this would have taken place, it would have been after the Edoras arc. However this is purely fanfiction, I do not own Fairy Tail they are a property of Hiro Mashima. Anything that isn't mine is his, including characters and story. Whatever happens here didn't happen, this is just based off the current stuff that has happened in the series and not from what has yet to happen. It's just me induldging in my fantasies.)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blown Overboard**

* * *

A large storm was brewing in the sky. The clouds were dark and the sound of thunder could be heard. A man wearing what appeared to be black and dark purple mage's clothing was overlooking a large town that was by the ocean from atop a cliffside. The wind was blowing into him as he snickered without a care.

"What a beautiful day this is. It's the perfect day for a storm." He turned around to face his accomplishes who were carrying a large rounded lacrima orb. "Set it here." he said as they placed it in front of him. He stared at it until he could see his reflection, "Excellent. With this lacrima and our wind magic we'll be able to create a magic more powerful than any natural disaster! Now to test it, we'll create a cyclone by channeling our magic through the lacrima to wipe out that town! Eh he he he!"

Three of his accomplishes gathered around the orb in like a half circle so that they were facing the town. Everyone else watched as they placed their hands out in front of the lacrima and began to emit magic into it. The orb started to glow a bright purple color as it began to absorb their magic.

"Yes...that's it. Just a bit more."

As the others snickered over what was going to happen, a whole bunch of them were blasted to the ground by a large explosion.

"Wh...what the!?" the mage exclaimed as he turned his head around to see what had happened.

As the smoke cleared, there was Natsu, standing among the bodies of the ones he knocked out. He appeared rather mad while he stood like he was going to attack again. "There you bastards are!" he yelled.

"Tch...quickly, stop him!" the mage yelled as several of his onlookers began to charge in at Natsu.

Suddenly Gray, who was wearing nothing but his boxers, leapt up from behind Natsu and placed his right fist on his left hand. "**ICE MAKE! FISHNET!**" He unleashed a blast of icy wind toward the attacking mages as they froze in place by the ice. He landed in front of Natsu appearing annoyed like he usually was with him, "Always the first to act."

Natsu grinned, "Bet I can get their leader before you can."

Gray grinned as well, "You're on!"

They began to pummel anyone who got in their way. As they fought against the mages the leader was scowling over how they might ruin his plans. "Change formation! We'll blow them away with the cyclone!" He and his three helpers moved themselves to where they were facing Natsu and Gray instead.

One of his mages who were out fighting Natsu and Gray noticed them change position and panicked, "Hey wait! Don't fire yet, we're still here!"

"Almost charged!" the leader yelled, he ignored the fact his comrades were still fighting as he knew the cyclone spell would be launched in front of him. "Get ready to cast it!"

Just then one of his three helpers was knocked out by a large rock that fell on his head. The leader looked up and noticed Happy who was still carrying one more rock with his tail.

"Take that!" he shouted confidently. He took the last rock he had and threw it at the leader. However the mage was not keen on having his plans ruin as he took one hand and unleashed a mighty gust of wind. The rock was launched right back at Happy who got hit in the head and fell to the ground below. His eyes appeared to be spinning.

"Humph. What a nuisance." As he looked back toward the battlefield he noticed that all his men were defeated and not only were Natsu and Gray unharmed but there were also two more people there. Lucy and Erza were standing among the unconscious bodies with their two comrades. His expression changed from annoyed to grim as he knew he and his two remaining comrades are the only ones left. "When did they..."

"You must be Kaze of the Black Gale Guild." Erza boldly stated, as she raised her sword up toward Kaze and his remaining helpers, "Surrender quietly or you will be struck down without mercy!"

"Titania..." thought Kaze as he recognized Erza in her Heart Keurz armor, "These brats must be from Fairy Tail." The lacrima orb started to emit a sound as Kaze shouted, "Well you're too late! Now taste the true power of our wind magic!"

"Tch! You're all talk!" Natsu argued as he charged in.

"Natsu wait!" Erza reached out for him but was out of reach.

The wind started to gather around the orb that Kaze and his helpers were channeling magic into. Natsu stopped running toward them as Kaze shouted, "Take this! **CYCLONE DELUXE!**"

The tiny cyclone moved away from the empowered lacrima as the orb stopped glowing its purple light. It then started to grow larger until it reached the clouds. It was so large that Natsu could not believe the size.

Kaze laughed as his helpers watched in awe. "That's it! Suck them up and blow them away!"

As it moved closer to Natsu and the others, the cyclone suddenly stopped and began to seemingly be sucked up into the sky much to the shock of Kaze and his helpers. As the cyclone was sucked up they could see it being absorbed by Wendy, who seemingly had angel wings behind her and was sucking the cyclone into her mouth.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed. The whole cyclone was gone as she swallowed it into her mouth. "She...she ate the cyclone?" Kaze and his helpers were dumbfounded by what had happened. Their cyclone spell was devoured by one single girl with wings. They thought the heavens had sent an angel to stop them.

"Nice one Wendy!" cheered Natsu. The others were happy as well as she landed on the ground.

"That was tasty." she commented. She then let out a slight burp. "Excuse me."

Charle leapt off her back after carrying her the whole time and noted, "You're excused."

"ANOTHER CAT!?" Kaze and his helpers exclaimed as it turned out Wendy wasn't an angel but was being carried the whole time. Kaze sunk to the ground in disbelief, "My plans...ruined by a bunch of kids."

Erza stood over him with a sharp glare in her eyes. "You have no more magic to use against us. It's best you come quietly." Kaze and his helpers looked back at her helplessly as they knew they had nothing left to do.

* * *

"Yeah ha!" cheered Lucy as she held up a bag that had Jewels in it. "This is enough to pay the rent this month!"

Lucy and her friends were in the port town they had protected. The sky was now partly cloudy and the sun was shining bright. Every one of them had bags of Jewels as a reward for the capture of the Black Gale guild.

"That's one less Dark Guild we have to worry about." Erza commented as she tied her bag to her waist. "Perhaps things will be a lot more quieter around here now that they're gone."

"Thanks for letting us tag along you guys." said Wendy, who was as cheerful as ever, "That was quite fun."

"He he. You must have enjoyed that air you ate." Natsu chuckled as he tossed his bag up and down with his hand, "What did it taste like?"

"Well it didn't have a lot of flavour to it."

"Ahhh!" Lucy shouted in excitement as she looked out toward the harbor, "Look at that!"

At the docks there was a large white ship that appeared more fine and delicate than any of the other ships that were docked there. It had a beautiful white coat, two sets of sails, it was large enough to accomandate a small village and appeared to have a pool on the back deck.

As the others walked toward where she was she commented, "That's the new cruise ship S.S. Mana! It's supposed to be a magnificient ship built for dream cruises across the sea! Why it has everything, from a large swimming pool, to a grand dining hall, and even the bedrooms are exquisit to behold! Wouldn't it be cool to ride on something like that?"

Gray, who was now wearing his white coat and black pants replied, "Looks expensive."

"I wouldn't want to ride that." Natsu commented, knowing that he would not last long on a ship.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"There are a lot of job requests back at the guild that need to be done." said Erza, "We can't be spending time off when work is in high demand. Now let's get to the train station, it should be about time for to go."

As the others turned around and followed her, Lucy sighed and stared out toward the ship one last time. "Still, wouldn't it be fun to have been on it? Oh well, at least I got to see it."

* * *

People were gathering around the ticket booth at the train station as Natsu and friends arrived. They were pushing and shoving as they shouted toward the ticket man about what was going on. "What could be going on here?" Natsu wondered.

Erza walked over to a train conductor who was overlooking the time on his pocket watch. "Excuse me. Did something happen recently?"

"We just gotten word that there was a landslide on the tracks, so the train was unable to reach its destination." he replied.

"No way."

"Yes. We already gotten word that the Blue Pegasus guild is working on a solution to clear the tracks. Until then we have asked everyone to hold on to any tickets for Magnolia until we can resolve the issue. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"No...it's alright. Thank you anyway."

Lucy and the others walked up to her after overhearing them talking. "So what now?"

Erza turned over to them and shook her head, "Well it looks like we won't be taking the train for awhile so..."

"Great!" Natsu immediately cheered, "We can walk back! Maybe we'll run into some monsters or some band of thieves, who's with me!?"

Lucy then punched him aside the head, "We're not doing that!"

"Well now that he mentions is,-" as Erza spoke, Happy noticed something nearby and walked over toward that direction, "-we don't know how long it'll be for the problem to be resolved. So it probably would be in our best interest to just walk home."

Lucy moaned at the sound of the idea. "And here I was hoping to get home and relax after all that running around today."

Charle noticed Happy was on top of a fish tank with a fishing rod dipped in the water while a tall bearded man watched him. She walked over there with her usual serious expression. "What are you doing?"

Happy turned his head to her while fishing, "Getting a snack."

"From a game booth?"

"They got really big fish." He licked his lips as if he sounded like he was hungry, "They look so big and tasty too."

Charle sighed and shook her head, "You do realize they aren't for eating, right? You should be wasting your money on a fishing game when you aren't going to get to keep the fish. Besides, it's not like you will be able to..."

"I got it!" Happy felt the fishing line tug as he began to reel in his fish. He plucked it out of the water and it fell into his paws. The fish had rainbow scales that seemed to change colors as it wiggled around. "Yes!"

Before he could sink his teeth into the fish there was a ringing sound from the booth as he appeared surprised by it. His friends, having heard the sound, also turn to see where the sound was from as the man clapped his hands.

"Ah ha! Well done! You caught the rare Rainbow Rish! Ha ha!" He grabbed the fish from Happy who tried to reach for it as the man continued, "Therefore you win the grand prize!"

Happy appeared excited while staring at the fish, "Do I get to keep the rainbow fish!?"

"Ha ha, no my friend. What you get is even better than that."

"Really!?" His eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation.

The man pulled out seven tickets from his pocket after letting the fish back into the tank, "You won the opportunity for you and six friends to take the seven day cruise on the S.S. Mana!"

"What?" Charle exclaimed rather dumbfoundedly. Natsu and the others were also surprised over hearing what the man had said.

"So does that mean I don't get to eat the fish?" Happy frowned.

The man chuckled and patted him on the head, "Oh don't worry my little feline friend, for your prize package will include all the seafood you can eat while you stay on the cruise. There's a whole bunch of things to do, and all you can do on the seven days of your fantastic voyage!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza appeared dumbfounded by Happy's lucky catch. "So...does that mean..." Natsu muttered.

Lucy cheered with excitement as she hugged Happy while grabbing the tickets from the man, "Thank you Happy! This is the best thing that could possibly happen! Yahoo!"

"I guess we're going on a cruise. This should be fun." said Wendy cheerfully as she looked up at Natsu.

Natsu looked down with disappointment, "We're going on a vehicle then? Aww..."

* * *

The sound of a horn blew as the S.S. Mana began to set sail from the dock. A large crowd of people gather to cheer and wave as the ship left the docks and moved toward the ocean. On the ship, Lucy stood with her arms on the handrails overlooking the water below her. She was certainly in a good mood for having the chance to be on the large vessal.

"This is amazing." she complimented, "Sailing in luxury, getting to enjoy good food and having fun, don't you think this is great Natsu?"

She turned to where Natsu was slouching over the railing, his face was seemingly green and he moaned like he was sick. "Ugh...can't move..."

"Sorry Natsu." said Happy who appeared like he was half smiling and half guilty, "I didn't think this would happen." Natsu could only hold his mouth like he would throw up.

Gray walked over to them with Wendy and Charle. He chuckled at the sight of Natsu being sick, "Guess not even a comfy bed can soothe his problems, and he's stuck here for seven whole days."

"I don't think he would last a day on here." Charle remarked.

Erza walked up to them from the other side of them while holding a brochure. "Well luckily for him that's how long we'll be staying. This cruise takes a stop at Hargeon which isn't far off from Magnolia. As soon as we reach there we'll be leaving. So we don't have much time to enjoy this cruise. We got shuffleboard in a few minutes, followed by pool volleyball, and they're holding kareoke by the pool as well."

Lucy sighed while keeping a smile, "Ah well. At least we get the chance to relax while we're here."

Natsu groaned and fell backward with his mouth open. "So sick..."

"Wendy is there anyway you could cure his sickness with that Troia spell you have?" asked Happy who appeared concern for his friend.

"I guess it's been awhile since I last used it on him." she replied, "It should be fine to cast it on him again."

"Yes, because we don't want him throwing up anywhere on here." Charle remarked.

Wendy created a ball of air in her hand as she placed it on Natsu's chest. Suddenly his eyes widened as he shot up onto his feet and cheered, "I'm better! Ha ha! Come on Happy, let's go play!"

"Aye!" he agreed as he and Natsu took off while everyone watched them.

"Just remember to catch us for dinner tonight!" Lucy shouted at them.

"Well then,-" Erza started to change her clothes into her swim suit with her magic, "-shall we get going too?" The others agreed as they took off for the back deck.

* * *

Down at the large pool on the back deck of the ship, Natsu and Lucy were playing pool volleyball against Gray and Erza while Wendy watched from the sides.

"Here it comes!" Natsu served the ball over to the other side where Erza rebounded it back to his side.

Lucy bounced the ball upward, "Go for it!"

Natsu leapt out of the water and slammed the ball down, hitting Gray in the face. He scowled as he stared at Natsu, "Damn you." Natsu laughed at him as Gray then thew the ball right in his face.

"Why you!" Natsu swam over to Gray and the two began to wrestle each other. The referee shouted, "You're out!"

Wendy began to laugh as she watched the two fight. Everyone around her started to laugh when Erza swam up to the two and knocked the two against each other.

On the other side of the pool, Charle was relaxing on an inner tube wearing sunglasses while people around her enjoyed their leisure. Happy poked his head out of the water next to her while wearing a snorkle mask. "You having fun Charle?"

"Eh, it's alright I guess." she replied in her usual manner.

* * *

The evening air was filled with the sight of lights strung out along the ship and the sound of people communing with each other. There was activity inside the dining hall where people were enjoying dinner and music entertainment.

"Now this is what I call service." Lucy commented as a waiter delivered her order to her. Her friends, with the exception of Natsu and Happy, were at the table as well, with Erza wearing a fancy party dress and Gray only wearing his boxers. "It's only too bad we couldn't enjoy this for the whole trip."

The waiter gave Erza her dinner as she agreed, "Yes, but we have our jobs to do. If we weren't so busy I'd stay just to see those exotic towns we would stop at."

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Natsu cheered as he and Happy came to the table with plates stuffed with seafood.

"You...you didn't just raid the buffet table did you!?" Lucy exclaimed surprisingly.

Natsu took his seat and started to take a bite out of his food with his bare hands, "You bet!"

"It's all you can eat!" mumbled Happy as he had food in his mouth.

Charle was disgusted by the way they ate. It was like watching two pigs eat from a bin. "This isn't the place to be eating like that. Have some decency."

"She's right." Gray added as he ate casually, "We shouldn't look bad in front of everyone here. At least try and look formal."

"Speak for yourself." she remarked. Gray realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers and panicked.

"Hah!" Natsu pointed in laughter, "And you were calling yourself formal!?"

Gray stroked his arm like he was rolling up a sleeve and ready to beat up somebody. He glared angerly at Natsu and stomped his foot on the table. "Why you..."

Erza pulled Gray down by his boxers and he fell back into his seat. She was not too happy about their behavior and stared back and forth between the two. She raised her voice so loud the whole room could hear her, "Will you two behave yourselves!?"

Natsu and Gray act scared as they cower before her, as if she was a monster. "Yes mam!"

"Erza seems scary sometimes." Wendy whispered to Lucy, who was slightly freaked by their behavior.

"Yeah..."

Happy let out a burp after having finished his plate of seafood. He sighed from eating what was like a delicacy from heaven. "So delicious...I need more!" He grabbed his plate and flew back over to the buffet table.

"You're going to eat the whole ship out of its fish if you keep this up." Charle retorted as she reached for the pepper.

"Oh he's fine." said Wendy, "I mean he did get us on this cruise."

"He should still have a bit more manners here. Right now he's eating more like a pig. Comes to no surprise where he gets it from."

Natsu was eating a leg of ham when he heard her mentioning him, "Eh?"

"More fish for me!" Happy happily cheered as he flew back to the table with a plate full of seafood. However as he flew closer to the table he did not see the waiter coming by in front of him. He tripped over the waiter's head as he lost control of his food and it splattered all over his friends. Everyone was covered in fish and tartar sauce as he stared at them all, "Uh oh."

Charle was more upset than anyone else. She was soaked with tartar sauce and had a fish on her head. She looked like she was going to blow a casket but she just gritted her teeth while removing the fish off her head. "I'm going back to the cabin and getting cleaned." she said while trying to keep her anger in, "I have better expect a good apology from you the next time you come back." She hopped off her chair and started to leave the dining room.

"Charle wait up!" Wendy called for her as she followed her out. Happy slumped in his seat like he was depressed.

* * *

"Oh don't worry about it Happy,-" said Natsu cheerfully as Happy stared out toward the sea, "-it's not the first time you've made her angry."

Lucy slapped him upside the head for making such a bad remark. She then leaned toward Happy like she knew what to say. "She knows it was an accident. It could happen to anybody. Though then again it mostly happens with anyone in our guild..."

"I know. We cause more property damage than any wrecking crew."

Lucy smacked Natsu again and yelled, "You're not helping!"

"Can I just be alone? I really need to think here." Happy told them without looking at them. Both Natsu and Lucy looked at him with concern before leaving. After they had left he let out a slight sigh as he stared into the water below. "How am I going to make up with her this time? Do I say 'I'm sorry it won't happen again?' Or no, that's too simple. Or maybe-"

While he was talking to himself he couldn't hear Charle coming in from around the hallway as she started to hear in on his ramblings.

"-I could say 'I'm sorry for getting you dirty. If I promise to not eat fish for a week would you forgive me?' No...Agh, I just don't know what to do!"

Charle let out a small smile as she turned around and thought, "Don't overdo it, silly cat." She proceeded to head back to the cabin.

Happy sighed heavily and wondered, "Maybe if I got her something special she'll forgive me." He then cheered up at the sound of that idea, "That's it! I'll get her a gift! But where am I going to get a good gift for her? Hmm...I know! The gift shop!"

* * *

At the gift shop there were all sorts of products relating to the rainbow. There were toy rainbow fish, rainbow mugs, rainbow shirts, everything was colored with the rainbow color. Happy looked around the counter for a good item until he saw a necklace with seven rocks each separately colored to form a rainbow.

"Excuse me!" he called for the attendant, "How much for the necklace?"

The attendant stared at him wondering why the cat in front of him was talking to him. He shook his head trying to remove any doubt in his head about the cat in front of him. "Ah yes...it's 100 Jewels."

Happy pulled out his backpack and searched for the jewels he took out of the bag he received earlier. He had about 200 Jewels in his backpack while the rest were still in the bag back in the cabin. "Here it is!" He pulled out the Jewels needed to pay for the necklace.

* * *

The sky started to appear more cloudy than before, the moon was now gone and the sea was picking up in strenght. Happy walked along the side of the deck carrying the rainbow necklace in his paws. He was especially happy with his choice of a gift for Charle. "She'll have to forgive me with this!" He imagined Charle receiving the gift and thanking him for it. The thought made him grin and giggle. "This will be great!"

The boat rocked slightly because of the waves increasing in strength. Happy felt like he was losing balance as she slid one way and back on the deck.

"I better keep this in my backpack until I get back to the cabin."

He took off his backpack just as the boat rocked more violently. His head is slammed against the wall while the necklace fell out of his paws. After he felt his head from the injury he panicked as the necklace was close to falling off the ship through the cracks of the handrails.

"Ah! No!"

He ran toward the necklace while leaving his backpack behind but the necklace fell overboard just as he reached for it. He sprouted wings and flew after the necklace before it could touch the water.

"Got it!" he cheered after retrieving the necklace. He placed it around his neck as he started to fly back toward the ship, which had gone further ahead of him when he went after the necklace. "Wait up!"

Just then the wind started to pick up and was blowing against him. The ship lowered its sails and kept going forward. Happy struggled to move forward against the wind but was blown away. He screamed as he was blown far away from the ship.

* * *

"Man. Looks like a large storm is brewing." Gray commented as he and Natsu entered the cabin where Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Charle were, all soaked from the rain that had started to fall.

"And just as I was about to have some fun." Natsu moaned while he fell forward onto the bed, face first into the pillow.

Lucy looked at him with suspicion, "You were going to cause trouble again, weren't you?"

Natsu mumbled through his pillow, "It's no fun when everyone's indoors and there's no one to prank." He turned his head to face everyone and continued, "By the way, have you seen Happy anywhere?"

"Haven't seen him since after dinner." Charle replied as she combed Wendy's hair, "I'd imagine he went back to eat out the buffet table again."

"I hope he gets back here alright. With that storm brewing it might be dangerous walking out alone on the ship." said Wendy worringly.

"He'll be fine." Erza stood up as she used her magic to change into her pajamas. "He'll come back when he's ready for bed. Let's just leave the door unlocked for him and get some sleep..."

"Wait!" Natsu objected while holding a pillow up, "We can't go to bed yet! These pillows...they're so nice and soft, which means..."

Lucy started to sweat from the way he sounded. "Wait, you're not thinking..."

Natsu gave a devilish look at everyone and grinned as he shouted, "Let's have a pillow brawl!"

"You were!!!" Lucy cried out.

"Eat this!" he yelled as he threw the pillow at Gray's face with an incredible force that knocked him down.

Gray grabbed the pillow from his face and scowled, "Oh...it's on."

Wendy watched on with excitement as Lucy started to beg. "Come on guys, not here! There isn't much room to hide!"

"All the better I say." Erza sneered as she picked up her pillow with the near intention like she was ready to kill someone.

"Ah! Nooooo!!!" Lucy screamed as she grabbed Wendy and hid behind her bed with Charle. It was then that Natsu, Gray and Erza began throwing pillows at one another really violently. It was like a war-zone inside the cabin with all three of them battling it out with pillows. Pillows were flying into the walls and knocking over pictures and dressers as well as the ones throwing the pillows.

"This looks fun!" Wendy laughed as she raised her head up from the other side of Lucy's bed to watch the action. A pillow slammed into her face and knocked her back down inbetween Lucy and Charle who look on his shock with her hit like that.

"Wendy!" Charle exclaimed, "Are you alright!?"

"Ha ha...fun..." Wendy's eyes appeared to swirl like she was knocked around and tossed to the ground.

"Humph." she grunted as she picked up the pillow that knocked Wendy out. She wasn't going to take this and was going to do something about it. "Lucy, grab any stray pillows that come this way."

"What!? Don't get me involved!" Lucy complained. She was shocked enough knowing that Charle was getting involved. She knew that getting involved would likely get her as close to death as any mission she's been on.

"Gotcha!" Natsu shouted as he aimed for Lucy in the corner.

"Nooooo!!!!!!"

* * *

Out at sea, the wind continued to blow Happy across the open air until the wind finally died down enough so he could fly properly.

"That was scary." Happy sighed in relief. He then realized that he was surrounded by a thick fog and couldn't tell where he was. He began to act worried as he flew around the area looking for the ship. "Hello!? Anybody!? Natsu! Lucy! Gra..." the wind picked up again as he was blown backward once more.

After a moment of the wind seemingly pushing against him he slammed into a tall palm tree. He fell to the ground as coconuts fell on top of him. He got up and felt dizzy. He tried moving but was so wobbly he couldn't walk straight.

"Everyone...where are you..." he muttered while being dizzy. He soon fell on his back and fell unconscious. In the distance a faint glow of light pierced through the fog that was surrounding him. A small shadowy figured moved through the fog holding a torch as he reached out for him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
